Together Forever:Renacer
by Elizabeth Bennet D
Summary: En el cumpleaños #18 de Bella no pudieron detener el ataque de Jasper y ella muere, como volverán Edward y Bella ha estar juntos? Una palabra: Renacer...
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de esta increíble saga le pertenecen a la legendaria Stephanie Mayer pero esta historia es mía.

Agradezco a **Bella Cullen H.** que me dio mi inspiración con la magnífica historia "Más allá de tu amor", les recomiendo leerla. También les agradezco haber entrado a leer este fic.

**TOGETHER**** FOREVER: RENACER**

Abrí mis ojos con desgana. Hoy era mi dieciochoavo cumpleaños... Para la mayoría de los adolescentes es genial, tienen independencia y se sienten los reyes del mundo, pero yo no soy normal, y para mi significa un año mas vieja que mi Edward, al ser vampiro, el se quedaría en sus eternos y perfectos diecisiete. Sin contar que Alice, esa pequeña demonio, me tendría seguro una sorpresa planeada.

¡Viva! , nótese el sarcasmo…

Después de una felicitación y regalo por parte de Charlie (que me obligo a aceptar) fui a la escuela rezando porque nadie supiera que día era hoy. Solo los Cullen lo sabían y también sabían que no quería ninguna clase de felicitación, claro que no hicieron caso y Alice solo parloteaba de la fiesta que me tenía planeada y un nuevo vestido que me pondría.

¡Doblemente Viva! Nótese el sarcasmo otra vez…

Al terminar las tediosas clases, fuimos directamente al volvo de Edward para ir a la casa Cullen. ¿Por qué me tenían que hacer una fiesta? , para mí, el regalo perfecto hubiera sido un día a solas con Edward…

-¡Vamos Bella no seas tan amargada!- gritó Alice interrumpiendo mis pervertidos pensamientos –Te vas a divertir, lo he visto- Alice daba brinquitos de la emoción en su asiento, pareciera que saldría volando del auto si continuaba.

Aparcamos en la entrada de la mansión, donde se podía leer un cartelón que decía "Feliz cumpleaños Bella".

Me sonroje furiosamente, Edward soltó una risita y me dio un beso en la mejilla mientras me ayudaba a salir del auto.

Me sorprendí al entrar a la casa "mansión" Cullen. Estaba perfectamente decorado con velas aromáticas, globos y flores, había un gran pastel a pesar que yo sería la única que lo comería y una mesa donde había unos cuantos paquetes con listones que supongo eran mis regalos.

-Disculpa la efusividad de mi familia, comprenderás que no hemos disfrutado un buen cumpleaños en años- se disculpo Edward. –¿ Ya puedo felicitarte como es debido?- preguntó mostrándome la sonrisa ladeada que me derretía.

Yo suspire y me encogí de hombros restándole importancia, igual ya habían roto mis reglas.

-Feliz cumpleaños mi Bella- dijo para después darme un beso casto en los labios cuando de pronto Alice me jalo hacia ella.

-Luego pueden intercambiar la saliva que quieran, ahora déjame alistar a la chica del cumpleaños, sube Bella- dijo Alice empujándome.

-Alice…-

-Vamos Edward, déjame hacer las cosas bien- y subimos a alistarme.

Me metió en un hermoso vestido en contra de mi voluntad, parecía caro. Me puso un maquilla ligero y peinó mi cabello. Para mi seguridad esta vez no me obligo a usar tacones, sino unos lindos zapatitos de metedera.

Bajamos las escaleras con cuidado y Edward me esperaba al pie de estas.

-Hermosa…- susurró besando mi mano. Yo solo me sonroje.

-Ahora pueden felicitarla- dijo Alice, satisfecha con lo que había hecho conmigo.

Cada Cullen me felicito a su manera: Esme con un maternal abrazo, Carlisle como siempre tan educado, Emmet con una gran abrazo de oso, Rosalie con un seco "felicidades", Alice ya me había felicitado así que se quedó a distancia junto con Jasper, y lo mejor fue de Edward, con un beso que hiso mis piernas gelatina.

Después de la bochornosa canción del cumpleaños me dieron mi pastel.

-Muy bien Bella, pide tu deseo- dijo Esme alegre.

"Quiero pasar toda la eternidad junto a Edward"

Soplé y todos aplaudieron.

-Vamos Bella siguen tus obsequios- me dijo Alice guiándome a la mesa donde estaban los paquetes.

El obsequio de Emmet y Rosalie era un sistema de sonido "decente" para mi amado monovolumen, Carlisle y Esme me dieron unos boletos para ir a ver a mi mamá a Jacksonville.

-Ten el próximo obsequio- dijo Alice tendiéndome el próximo regalo. Por desgracia mi torpeza hiso de las suyas.

-Auch- dije al ver mi dedo cortado por la envoltura y solo una minúscula gota de sangre. Y lo próximo pasó muy rápido.

-No…- susurro Alice con una mueca de terror.

-¡No!- rugió Edward Empujándome haciendo que callera estrepitosamente en la mesa de regalos.

Aturdida y desorientada, miré la brillante sangre roja que salía de mi brazo y después a los ojos enfebrecidos de seis vampiros repentinamente hambrientos*.

Emmet agarró como pudo a Jasper mientras Edward rugía y se agazapaba de manera protectora frente a mí. Desde los brazos de Emmet, Jasper se convirtió en un verdadero vampiro, mirándome con sus ojos negros como el carbón, mostrándome sus dagas que pasaban por dientes. Se convirtió en un depredador y yo era su presa. Luchaba para salir de la jaula que creaba Emmet viéndome con sed y gruñendo fieramente.

-¡Saquen a Bella de aquí!- gritó Edward. Jasper aprovecho esa distracción para abalanzarse contra a mí.

Tomo mi brazo y sentí como sus dientes se clavaban en el, como succionaba mi sangre frenéticamente, como la vida se iba poco a poco. Y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

><p>Todo era oscuridad y silencio. Hasta que escuche algo, era un murmullo distante, no lograba entenderlo. Estaba aturdida, ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está Edward?<p>

Fue como las películas. Vi una luz, brillante, segadora y hermosa. Los murmullos se aclararon.

_Isabella_

¿Quién me está llamando? La voz provenía de… ¿la luz?

_Isabella acércate…_

Y así lo hice.

* * *

><p>Me encontraba flotando, literalmente. En un lugar donde no había nada ni nadie, lo que antes era oscuridad se aclaro, dejándome ver que estaba sola. Mis ojos se inundaron de lagrimas de pánico.<p>

_No temas…_

Era una voz autoritaria pero a la vez tranquilizadora.

-Do… ¿Dónde estoy?...-susurre nerviosa.

_Estas en todo y en ningún lugar._

¡¿De qué diablos hablaba? Solo quería irme a casa con mis padres y los Cullen, con mi Edward.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué ha pasado?

_Isabella, tu vida en la Tierra ha terminado_

¿Escuché bien? ¿Acaso estaba muer… muer…

_Muerta_

A completó la voz por mí leyendo mis pensamiento. Yo solo quede hecha piedra.

-¡¿Qu… qué?-

_A si es, has muerto._

-¡¿Comó?-

_Bajo las garras de un vampiro._

-¡No!, debo regresar, quiero ver a mis padres, mis amigos, Jacob, Los Cullen, Edward…

_De acuerdo, cumpliré tu petición._

Todo el panorama se empezó a distorsionar y para cuando me di cuenta estaba en mi casa. Y lo que vi me destrozo por completo…

Era Charlie… sentado en un sillón tenía un retrato en la mano con una foto ¿Mía? y con la otra tomaba su cabeza. Era la primera vez que veía a Charlie llorar.

-¡Papá!- grité corriendo hacía él. Pero el no movió ni un musculo.

_Él no puede oírte._

-Papá…- susurre mientras sentía como las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas. -¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que… me fui?- pregunte temerosa.

_Una semana_

-¿Cómo lo lleva?-

_No muy bien, no ha salido de casa, solo Alice Cullen ha venido a dejarle algo de comida. Ni siquiera ha ido al trabajo._

Eso me lo recordó-¿Puedo ir a ver a los Cullens?-

_Vamos_

Camine hasta Charlie y le di un pequeño beso en la frente. El abrió los ojos como platos.

-Te quiero papá…- susurre antes de que todo se distorsionaba de nuevo, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en la mansión Cullen.

Era la sala. Y si lo que vi con Charlie era malo la casa Cullen era peor. Toda la vida en ese lugar se había apagado, todo era gris.

_Todos te querían demasiado. Jasper cuando se calmo se sintió tan mal como Edward, culpable y ambos rogaban que los mataran. Edward intento ir con los Vulturi, un aquelarre vampiro muy poderoso, a que lo mataran pero lograron detenerlo. Jasper con su gran culpabilidad por su don se la envía a todos._

-Dios mío.- Fue todo lo que podía decir. Y las lagrimas no paraban.

Esme estaba sollozando abrazando a Carlisle, Emmet ya no tenía la típica expresión bromista en su rostro abrazaba a Rosalie quien miraba el suelo seria , mientras Alice abrazaba a Jasper quien sollozaba fuertemente y susurraba que era su culpa y debía estar muerto. Alice lo abrazaba y decía que todo estaba bien.

-¿Dónde está Edward?-

Abracé a Jasper quien se estremeció al instante, le susure al oído: -Yo te he perdonado Jasper-

-Bella- susurró asustado, todos lo vieron como si se le hubiera safado un tornillo. Al parecer cuando me ponía en contacto físico con ellos me escuchaban.

_Arriba._

Subí las escaleras y desde el pasillo podía escuchar los sollozos y gritos de Edward partiendo mi corazón en mil pedazos.

Entre a su recamara, Todo estaba destrozado, los discos en el suelo hechos añicos, el estampado de la pared rasgado y el sillón destrozado en el suelo. Edward estaba en un estado deplorable incado en el suelo, más pálido de lo que ya era, con sus ojeras moradas más marcadas.

-¡Edward!- grité lo más fuerte que pude, el dolor que sentía era indescriptible, jamás podríamos estar juntos de nuevo, sentía como me quemaba viva por dentro, un gran vacío por dentro y como me faltaba el aire. Edward también gritó estampando su puño en el azulejo del suelo, dejando la marca de su mano.

-¡¿ Por qué?, ¿¡Por qué todo esto me pasa a mí?- me hinqué junto a él gritando a todo pulmón.

-¡Tú!- grité refiriéndome a la voz -¡Quién quiera que seas, devuélveme, por favor, devuélveme! ¡Hare lo que sea por favor! ¡Solo déjame volver!

_¿Es lo que realmente deseas?_

-Por favor, por favor- decía implorando.

_Vas a renacer Isabella, volverás junto a él._

-¿ En… enserio?- susurre esperanzada

_Volverás, pero tendrás que empezar desde el inicio, como cada humano, desde un bebé y a la edad de 17 años volverás junto a Edward Cullen._

-Gracias , gracias- susurraba yo.

_Pero, no recordaras nada._

-¿Entonces como volveré?- pregunte confundida.

_Lo harás_

Abrasé a Edward y lo bese en los labios.

-Volveré junto a ti mi amor…- susurre contra sus labios.

Edward mostro una pequeña sonrisa cerrando sus ojos.

-Bella…-

* * *

><p>AWWW hasta sentía el nudo en mi garganta al escribir esto T.T , todo el mundo sufrió la pérdida de Bella. El próximo capítulo será un Edward POV, por favor comenten que les pareció y no sean muy agresivos, es mi primer fic.<strong> LOS COMENTARIOS ME MOTIVAN A CONTINUAR ESTA HISTORIA.<strong>

Cariños Elizabeth


	2. Chapter 2

Hay casi lloro de la emoción y me pongo a bailar la macarena! ^^ Mis primeros 7 reviews! *_* ustedes chicos me han motivado así que el capítulo de hoy va dedicado a:

**anapottercullen558**(ella fue mi primer review y mi primera alerta! Gracias ana^^)

**sandryttaa**

**Mar Julie Cullen**

**isabellamarie18**

**Karla Masen Lasso**

**aniithacullen**

**isa-21**

CHICOS ESTE CAP VA PARA USTEDES! ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN ;) Como ya les había dicho es un Edward POV.

* * *

><p>Los personajes de la siguiente historia no son de mi propiedad, es de la legendaria Stephanie Mayer la historia si es mía, basada en un giro alternativo de la historia "Luna Nueva".<p>

**Together Forever: Renacer **

Edward POV

La sala era un completo silencio. Ninguno podíamos emitir sonido o efectuar algún movimiento. El sollozo que salió del pecho de Esme fue nuestro despertador.

Me acerque a Bella. –Bella por favor…- susurre

-¡Bella por favor Despierta, Bella, Despierta!- gritaba y sollozaba como poseso zarandeándola sin parar, más fuerte de lo que haría un humano normal, pero no hacía ningún movimiento.

Bella, mi Bella yacía en el centro de la sala como en mis peores pesadillas. Pálida, casi traslucida, inmóvil, en un sueño que ya jamás despertaría. Yo no podía moverme o formar un pensamiento coherente, simplemente la razón de mi existencia se había ido… ido para siempre.

-Yo…- susurró Jasper evidentemente sintiéndose culpable. Pero su maldita culpabilidad no me devolvería a mi ángel, así que le salte encima.

-¡Maldito!- Empecé a zarandearlo para luego aventarlo a la pared, donde quedó un enorme hoyo.

-Edward, hijo, basta- Me decía mi padre. Yo seguía golpeando a Jasper, pero él muy cobarde no se defendía.

-¡Defiéndete imbécil, asesino!- Pero Jasper simplemente no se defendía, podía leer en sus pensamientos que se sentía muy culpable y que merecía eso. Pero eso no me devolvería mi vida, porque yo morí junto con Bella, yo ya estaba muerto. El dolor que se sentía era peor que el de la transformación, un vacío ardiente en mi pecho, sentía que me desgarraban por dentro. Mis ojos escocían por las miles de lágrimas que nunca podría derramar al ser el monstruo que soy, sí porque lo era, esto fue culpa mía, si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte, si tan solo me hubiera separado de Bella cuando pude, ella seguiría conmigo.

-¡Edward, por favor basta!- me rogaba Alice con sus ojos cristalinos, haciendo una barrera entre mi cuerpo y Jasper.

-¡Eso lo dices tú porque Jamás, JAMÁS, has sentido como te quitan al amor de tu vida!- Mire a Jasper con ojos fieros. –Tal vez si mato a Jasper, puedas comprender a lo que me refiero- grite fuera de mis cabales saltándole encima otra vez.

-¡Emmet, Rosalie ayúdenme!- rogó Alice y Rosalie me tomo de los brazos para impedir atacar de nuevo a Jasper, pero Emmet no movía ni un musculo.

"Tal vez lo merece…" pensaba él. Emmet quería mucho a Bella, era como su hermanita y blanco de bromas.

-Emmet…- siseó Rosalie molesta. Emmet resignado camino y me agarro de la cintura. Yo seguía luchando por escapar de la celda que me habían hecho.

-¡Edward esto es estúpido, solo era una humana!- me quedé hecho piedra. Todos miraron con desagrado a Rosalie, incluido Emmet.

-¡¿Solo una humana? ¡¿Solo una humana?, ¡ella era perfecta, más de lo que tu algún día en tu miserable existencia podrás ser, solo eres una maldita envidiosa que no piensa en nadie más que en si misma!, da gracias a Dios porque tienes a Emmet…- le dije con toda la sorna que pude , para después subir a mi habitación.

Flashazos de memoria llegaban a mi mente: Bella viendo mi colección de discos, ella y yo bailando en el centro de la habitación, saltando por la ventana hacia el árbol… Todos estos recuerdos me dolían y me carcomían por dentro, así que deje mi dolor liberarse.

Grité, grité como nunca había gritado, creo que me pudieron escuchar hasta China. Destrocé TODO, todos los recuerdos solo quería que se fuesen. Cuando me di cuenta parecía que en mi habitación había pasado un huracán.

Me hinqué en el suelo y espere un milagro. Tal vez podría morir de agonía.

_Espere_

_Espere_

_Y espere…_

Intente huir con los Vulturis, por desgracia Alice tuvo una visión y me devolvieron a casa. ¿No podían entender lo que estaba sufriendo? ¿Qué solo quería reunirme con mi Bella? ¡Yo no podía vivir sin ella! ¡Yo no quería vivir sin ella!

De ese día en adelante solo la pasaba en mi habitación totalmente solo.

-Edward por favor, ya sal de ahí- me imploro Alice con los ojos cristalinos.

-Lárgate- susurre.

-Por favor Edward, hace tiempo que no cazas, además… debemos ir… al funeral de Bella- dijo temerosa.

-No, no puedo ir…- susurre sollozando. –Solo mátame Alice, mátame por favor…- le implore de rodillas.

-No, no Edward, no hagas eso, no me pidas eso- susurro también Alice sollozando.

-Vete, por favor, quiero estar solo- susurre.

-Pero…-

-¡Quiero estar solo!- le grite. Y hiso como le pedí.

Salte fuera de cuarto y corrí, corrí sin dirección alguna. Cuando me di cuenta estaba en nuestro prado. Era un día soleado así que mi piel brillaba mostrando el monstruo que era yo. Algo en el otro extremo del prado , camine hacia a allí y lo que vi no me los esperaba.

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_13/09/87- 13/09/06_

_Te tendremos en nuestra mente y nuestro corazón hasta el final de nuestra existencia._

Mis ojos escocieron y secos sollozos salían sin parar de mi garganta, De todas las personas de la Tierra ¿Por qué ella? Era la criatura más bella y pura de todas, ella no merecía la muerte, no todavía, ella merecía alguien que la cuidara, casarse y tener hijos, no me hubiera importado no ser parte de su vida si ella era feliz. No sé cuánto tiempo permanecí ahí pero sentía que ya era tiempo de volver a casa.

Desde aquí podía escuchar cómo estaban todos y leer sus pensamientos, todos sufríamos, Jasper un poco más que ellos, se sentía muy culpable, y esa culpabilidad nos la enviaba a todos haciéndonos sentir peor.

Esme estaba sollozando abrazando a Carlisle, Emmet ya no tenía la típica expresión bromista en su rostro, abrazaba a Rosalie quien miraba el suelo seria (seguía molesta por lo que le había dicho), mientras Alice abrazaba a Jasper quien sollozaba fuertemente y susurraba que era su culpa y debía estar muerto. Alice lo abrazaba y decía que todo estaba bien.

-Bella…- susurro Jasper aterrado. Todos lo voltearon a ver como si se le hubiera zafado un tornillo.

–Oigan yo juro que la oí, ¡yo la oí!-

-¿Jasper, cariño, estás bien?- pregunto Esme preocupada.

-¡Si, mama yo juro que la oí!-

"Vaya de verdad se siente culpable…" pensó Rosalie

"¡Cielos, al pobre se le zafó un tornillo!" Pensó Emmet.

-Jasper, sabemos que te sientes mal, pero fue un accidente y te comprendemos hijo- dijo Carlisle poniendo una mano en el hombro de Jasper.

-¡Hablo enserio!- grito Jasper frustrado.

-Yo te creo Jasper…- susurro Alice apretando su mano.

Subí a mi cuarto, no quería escuchar mas.

Comprendo que sentían mal por Bella, pero ningún dolor que ellos sintieran se iba comparar con el mío, no le llegaba ni una milésima parte. La opresión que sentía en mi marchito corazón me hacía sentir tan vivo y tan muerto a la vez, era un dolor desgarrador, preferiría sufrir la transformación miles de veces comparada con esto que no se lo deseo ni a mi peor enemigo. Grite una vez más y estampe mi puño contra el suelo, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre pasa algo que impide nuestra felicidad?

De pronto un calor me inundo, y ese típico olor a fresas y moras inundo mis fosas nasales y juro que escuche la voz, su voz…

-Volveré junto a ti mi amor…-

-Bella…-susurre. ¿Acaso me estaba volviendo loco? ¿o acaso ya había muerto? No me importaba con tal de escuchar su voz… ¡Acabo de escuchar su voz!

-¡Oigan!- bajé como bólido a la sala.

-¿Hijo que pasa?- preguntó mi padre preocupado.

-También la oí, ¡También la oí! , ¡Lo juro!- todos me miraban preocupados.

-Edward, viejo…- susurro Emmet

-No Emmet juro que no estoy loco-. Le asegure.

-¡¿Ven? Se los dije- exclamo Jasper.

-Todo esto es tan extraño- dijo Alice. –No quería decir nada porque no quería empeorar las cosas pero…- Todos miramos expectantes a Alice.

-Eh tenido visiones de un bebé- continuo Alice.

-¿Eso significa que?- pregunto Emmet.

-Eso no es todo- dijo Alice. –También de una niña pequeña con rizos café y ojos achocolatados… idéntica a Bella- Alice me mostro sus visiones.

-¿Recuerdas las fotografías que tiene Charlie en la casa de Bella?, Edward, es idéntica- Dijo Alice.

-Si la escucharon y Alice puede ver su futuro- dijo Esme –Eso significa que Bella…-

-Volverá- a completó Alice.

* * *

><p>Todos seguíamos aturdidos. Bella, mi Isabella, ¿volvería con nosotros? ¿Con migo?<p>

-¿Cómo es eso posible?- pregunto Rosalie

- Si existen los vampiros, todo es posible- dijo Carlisle.

-Miren, entiendo que todos se sientan mal, pero todos se han vuelto locos, ¿Me están diciendo que Isabella Swan va a reencarnar o algo como eso? ¡Por favor!- dijo Rosalie incrédula.

-Mira Rosalie llámale como quieras pero sé que Bella va a volver no solo lo veo, también lo siento y sabes que mi sexto sentido jamás falla- dijo totalmente molesta con la actitud de Rosalie.

-¿Qué les dijo chicos?- pregunto Esme algo confundida.

-A mi…- susurro Jasper – Me dijo que me había perdonado- dijo Jasper con voz entrecortada, Alice lo abrazo fuertemente.

-A mi… dijo que volvería junto a mi- susurre petrificado.

-¿Ven?, yo se que Bella volverá- dijo Alice totalmente segura de sí misma.

-Pero, ¿Cuándo la volveremos a ver?- pregunto Emmet.

-No lo sé- dijo Alice. –El tiempo solo soluciona las cosas, pero sé que nuestros caminos se volverán a encontrar, mientras tanto- Alice nos miro a Jasper y a mí.

-No pueden seguir de esta manera, Bella no quería verlos así, mi Jasper, Bella te ha perdonado- le dijo a Jasper agarrando su mano.

-Y Edward, ella te ha asegurado que volverían juntos, todo pasa por una razón, por favor, ustedes son hermanos ¿No recuerdas cuán difícil para ti era soportar la sangre humana?- Golpe bajo pero era cierto, Todos habíamos tropezado alguna vez por nuestros instintos.

-Edward… yo… lo lamento tanto- me dijo Jasper y pude ver en sus ojos que estaba sufriendo.

-Yo también Jasper, yo… te perdono- le dije. Jasper y yo nos dimos un abrazo de hermanos.

-¡Hey Eddie, creí que esperarías a Bella!- bromeo Emmet haciendo sonidos graciosos de besos.

Todos nos reímos, hace mucho que no lo hacíamos. Lo único que me quedaba era confiar en Alice y Bella y tener la esperanza de que ella volvería, porque yo también estaba seguro de que lo haría. Y la esperaría aunque tardara mil años.

* * *

><p>Espero no haberlos decepcionado con este capitulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado c= El proximo sera acerca de nuestra nueva Bells, lo pondre a mas tardar pasado mañana.<strong> LOS COMENTARIOS ME INSPIRAN A PONER MAS CAPS.<strong> Asi que ya saben ;)

Elizabeth Bennet D.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow sigo feliz de los reviews que me llegan! =D GRACIAS CHICOS ME INSPIRAN UN MONTON! ^^ Muy bien ahora pondré el tercer capítulo, este será un Narrador POV, aquí veremos qué pasa con la bebé Isabella. Espero que les guste y sigan comentando. También comenten sus ideas de lo que les guste que pase en la infancia de Bella.

* * *

><p>Los personajes de la siguiente historia no son de mi propiedad, es de la legendaria Stephanie Mayer la historia si es mía, basada en un giro alternativo de la historia "Luna Nueva".<p>

**Together Forever: Renacer Cap. III**

_**Narrador POV**_

CUATRO AÑOS DESPUES…

La familia Cullen se encontraba en la sala familiar haciendo sus actividades cotidianas. Después de todo lo que paso de Bella y las visiones, la familia sintió un poco más de alivio, pero no dejaban de sentir esa nostalgia y añoro a que volviera, incluso Rosalie un poco, pero ella decía que solo no le gustaba ver a Emmet triste.

Edward ya no estaba tan suicida. Ya que seguía teniendo una razón para vivir, ya que Bella le había prometido que volvería, pero él ya no era el mismo. Ya no se sentaba a tocar su piano y había decidido ya no ir a la escuela y se volvió un poco más serio de lo que ya era.

Jasper se seguía sintiendo culpable, ya no tanto como antes pero el sentimiento seguía ahí, ya que aunque Bella volviera, él seguía con el recuerdo de haberla asesinado. Pero que ella lo haya perdonado era un gran alivio, pero se torturaba al ver a Edward tan nostálgico.

La pequeña Alice Cullen y Jasper Hale decidieron salir un rato a cazar. Iban cruzando el río que separaba su mansión del espeso bosque cuando la pequeña frenó y se quedo mirando a la nada por unos minutos. Una radiante sonrisa cruzó su rostro.

-¿Qué viste Alice?- preguntó su esposo nervioso, esperaba que no fuera otra semana de ofertas locas, Jasper se estremeció solo de recordarlo. Alice tomó sus manos tranquilizándolo.

-Parece que nuestra Bella ha vuelto- exclamo dando saltitos.

Jasper solo se le quedo mirando confundido.

**...…**

En el estado de Washington, en el condado de Thurston, existe una ciudad llamada Olympia, capital de este estado.

En un hospital se encontraba un hombre completamente desesperado, notablemente cansado y nervioso, esperando un milagro en la sala de espera. Su amada esposa se encontraba en trabajo de parto desde hace horas y hubo complicaciones en este. La verdad al hombre no le importaba la criatura con tal de que su esposa estuviera bien.

La mujer totalmente demacrada, desangrada y cansada ya al fin pudo expulsar al bebé.

-Isabella…- susurró. La verdad nunca había pensado un nombre para la bebé, pero algo le dijo que ese debía ser su nombre.

-¿Qué?- preguntó la enfermera totalmente confundida.

-Isabella…- repitió la mujer cansada, ya no le quedaba mucho. –Isabella Marie…-. Con esto la mujer cerró los ojos y el aparató que tomaba el pulso empezó a sonar como loco para después mandar un "piiipp!" que marcaba a todos que ya era demasiado tarde.

La enfermera limpió y vistió al bebé, una pequeña hermosa con penetrantes ojos chocolates, pálida y con un mechón de cabello color caoba. El doctor fue a la sala de espera donde se hallaba el hombre y esposo de la madre.

-Doctor…- dijo el hombre afligido. –Doctor, ¿Cómo esta mi esposa?-

- Lo lamento…- susurro el doctor mirando al suelo. El trabajo más pesado para un doctor era dar estas malas noticias. –Pudimos salvar a su hija, pero su esposa… no lo logró, perdió una gran cantidad de sangre y su cuerpo no pudo soportar el parto, lamento su perdida.

El hombre solo se quedo hecho piedra y sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos.

-La bebé sorprendente mente se encuentra saludable, puede llevársela…-

-No…- lo interrumpió el hombre con una mirada furiosa pero sobre todo dolida.

-Ese bebé, es un asesino, no pienso hacerme cargo de esa cosa, hagan lo que quieran con él.- dijo molesto tomando su abrigo y caminando hacia la puerta para irse a su casa. Ya sin su esposa nada tenía sentido.

-¡Espere, señor!- gritó el doctor, pero ya se había ido. El doctor suspiro y se acercó a la enfermera que cargaba a la pequeña.

- Tendremos que enviar a la pequeña a un orfanato- le dijo entristecido.

La enfermera miro a la bebé con pena. La pequeña la miró con curiosidad para luego sonreírle. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. El nombre de la enfermera era Emily era una señora de edad avanzada que llevaba trabajando en el hospital muchos años. Tuvo un hijo que murió en un accidente automovilístico hace unos meses, no podía tener más hijos claro estaba, ella ya era algo vieja.

-¿Te gustaría que te cuidara pequeña Marie?- dijo feliz Emily.

Así tres días después Marie llevo a Bella a su casa, o como ella le decía, Marie. Emily tenía una casa pequeña pero era suficiente para ambas, la pequeña Bella lograba llenar el hueco que había dejado el hijo de Emily, pero lo que ella no sabía era que su felicidad no iba a durar mucho.

**…...**

Después de la visión de Alice los Cullens formaron una reunión en el imponente comedor, como siempre Carlisle a la cabeza de la mesa.

-Cuéntanos Alice, ¿A que debemos esta reunión?- Todos miraron a Alice expectante.

-He tenido una visión, Bella…- Todos miraron a Alice con los ojos como platos, en especial Edward.

-¡¿Qué Alice?- dijo Edward impaciente. Ella sonrió.

-Ha nacido Bella-. Chillidos de felicidad se escucharon en la sala y un bufido de Rosalie que seguía sin poder creerlo.

-¿Cómo, donde?- dijo Esme contenta.

-En la ciudad de Olympic, su madre falleció en el parto y su padre no quiere hacerse cargo de ella, una vieja enfermera se hizo cargo de ella- explicó.

-Que terrible- dijo Esme con las manos en su boca.

-¿Ella está bien?- preguntó Edward ansioso.

-Ella…-Alice iba a explicar pero una horrorosa visión la hiso detenerse.

-No…- susurró.

-Bella…- exclamó Edward horrorizado para después salir disparado fuera de su casa con los demás confundidos siguiéndolo a sus talones.

**...**

En las oscuras calles de Olympic pasaban dos muchachos recién llegados de una gran fiesta, totalmente desaliñados y hasta el tope de alcohol de su organismo. Los jóvenes iban pasando de casualidad por un oscuro callejón cuando escucharon un sonido que los puso alertas.

-¿qu…que… fue eso we?- pregunto el pobre entorpecido por el alcohol.

-sssss…sabraa Diosss- respondió su amigo despreocupado. De repente escucharon otro sonido.

-¿Quién…quien anda ahí?- dijo ya un poco más asustado.

De repente se apareció una hermosa silueta femenina frente a ellos, no se apreciaba bien debido a la oscuridad.

-¡Ufaaa! ¡Mamita!- dijo dándole un codazo a su compañero tambaleándose.

-¡ho…holaaa ricuraa!-

La muchacha se dio a ver de entre los hombres. Una hermosa mujer pálida como la tiza, con una larga cabellera ondulada rojiza, era muy atractiva, pero los desconcertó que tenía unos horrorosos y espeluznantes ojos rojos.

-¡Ah un demonio!- No tenían idea de que ella era peor que un demonio.

-¡Corre we!- Los pobres corrieron pensando que podrían escapar pues no tenían idea que se enfrentaban a una feroz vampira. Esta rió divertida, mas les dio ventaja, le encantaba jugar con su comida.

Cuando ya pensó que tuvieron suficiente tiempo para correr, la vampira corrió y sin ningún problema los alcanzó y hundió sus dientes en su primera víctima. El joven gritaba e intentaba sacársela de encima pero nadie podía escucharlo e intentando zafarse solo consiguió romperse un brazo, conforme el tiempo pasaba su cuerpo fue dejando de luchar hasta que lo dreno y lo aparto. Era hora de su segunda víctima.

Se abalanzó contra el otro chico que estaba arrinconado al otro lado del callejón.

-¡Piedad, por favor, piedad!- gritaba ganándose solo otra carcajada de la criatura. Lo dreno sin problema, se limpió el hilo de sangre de la comisura de su labio y se echó a correr.

Seguía corriendo hasta que un aroma bastante familiar inundó sus fosas nasales: una combinación de fresas, moras y flores. Esta sonrió y se dejo guiar por sus instintos a la fuente del aroma, que la llevo a una rustica casucha apartada de la ciudad.

Abrió la puerta e irrumpió en el hogar. El recibidor estaba solo y la casa a oscuras, entro a la primera recamara. Una ancianita dormía tranquilamente en su cama. La vampira se aproximó y clavo sus dientes en ella. La señora empezó a gritar y gemir de dolor. Pataleo y luchó como pudo pero sin mas la vampira obvio resulto ganadora. Escuchó un llanto fuerte y desesperado, provenía al parecer de ese dulce aroma, lo siguió y la llevo a la puerta continua.

Se acerco a una vieja cuna y entre unas mantas amarillas vio a un bebé. Ella lo cargó confundida. Olía exactamente a esa chica. Sin duda debían tener alguna relación con esas personas que arruinaron su vida, que se llevaron a su amado. Una sonrisa siniestra cruzo su rostro y cuando ya iba a matar al inocente bebé alguien quebró la ventana de la habitación.

-Victoria- dijo Edward furioso.

**...**

-Los Cullen- dijo Victoria divertida.-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó juguetona mostrando a la bebé.

-Baja a Isabella ahora- dijo rugiendo.

-¿Isabella?- dijo confundida mirando al bebé.-Bueno al parecer esta bebé tiene mucha importancia para ustedes- dijo viendo a todos los Cullen que estaban en una posición de ataque.

-Bájala ahora- dijo Jasper en un tono muy amenazante.

-Ustedes me quitaron lo que más quería- gruñó Victoria vengativa y dolida. -¡Creo que lo menos que puedo hacer es tomar esta bebé! Y después, ¡Acabare con todos ustedes!-

Edward se abalanzó contra Victoria haciendo que esta soltara a la bebé quien por suerte Esme atrapó.

-¡Saquen a Bella de aquí!- rugió Edward. Rosalie, Esme y Alice corrieron llevándose a Bella. Victoria al ver que estaba en desventaja gruño empujó a Edward y se escabulló.

-Se fue…- susurró Emmet. Edward suspiró, ahora no estaba nada tranquilo.

-Vamos a casa- dijo Carlisle y todos fueron a la mansión Cullen.

**...  
><strong>

Todos se reunieron de nuevo en el comedor para conversar los planes para Bella. Todos estaban sentados como de costumbre excepto que Esme cargaba a la pequeña Bella y las chicas jugueteaban con ella y Edward estaba enseguida de modo protector.

-Es linda- admitió Rosalie con una tímida sonrisa.

-¡Ah es adorable, tal vez ahora pueda convencerla de usar linda ropa ya que puedo empezar desde cero!- dijo Alice dando saltitos de emoción.

-Debemos de acomodarle una habitación- dijo Esme acariciándole su mejilla mientras Bella la miraba curiosa.

-Bueno- empezó Carlisle. –Entonces cuidaremos a la pequeña Bella, pero es muy arriesgado seguir aquí-.

-¿Qué tal si vamos donde los Denalí?- preguntó Jasper.

-Ha, ese es el último lugar donde Edward quisiera ir- Bromeó Emmet ganándose una mirada colérica por parte de Edward.

-¡A París!- dijo Alice contenta

-¡Sí!- la acompaño Rosalie.

-Bella tendría problemas con el idioma- dijo Edward.

-¿Qué tal Inglaterra?- sugirió Esme. –Clima lluvioso, hablan inglés…-

- Me parece buena idea- dijo Jasper.

-A mi igual-

-A mi igual-.

-Decidido, nos vamos a Inglaterra- dijo Carlisle. De repente el llanto de Bella resonó en el lugar.

-¡¿Qué tiene? ¡¿Está herida? ¡¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Edward alarmado tomándola.

-No está sucia, ya la hubiéramos olido- dijo Alice.

-Tal vez tiene hambre- dijo Carlisle.

-Voy a hacerle un biberón- dijo Rosalie.

Edward pudo apreciar bien al bebé. Era pequeñita, con una piel blanca que parecía porcelana mas tenía sus mejillas sonrosadas, una pequeña naricita de botón y un mechón de cabello color caoba. Era Bella, estaba seguro, ese característico aroma dulce y floral y esos ojos café chocolates tan expresivos la delataban, era la bebé más hermosa de todas, no es que hubiera visto muchas, pero seguía siendo la criatura más hermosa. Bella veía a Edward admirada.

-Mi Bella…- susurró Edward embelesado. –Eres tú…- sintió un ardor en los ojos, de poder estaría llorando. Los demás se fueron para darles su momento a solas.

Edward la acercó más a él y empezó a tararear su nana, no la había tocado o tarareado en mucho tiempo, así Bella se quedó dormida y Edward con un gran sentimiento de amor y paz en su pecho, porque sí, aun la amaba, aunque fuera un simple bebé y ya no podía esperar para que se convirtiera en su mujer de nuevo.

Hay espero que les haya gustado, yo disfrute mucho escribiéndola :D. Les gustó este giro de acción que le he dado? Comenten^^ **denme sugerencias de lo que les gustaría ver en la infancia de Bella**. **RECUERDEN QUE LOS COMENTARIOS ME INSPIRARAN A CONTINUAR ESTA HISTORIA**. Gracias por los que me han dejado (:

Elizabeth Bennet D.


	4. Aviso importante

**AVISO**

Tranquilos, tranquilos _**NO PIENSO ABANDONAR LA HISTORIA**_. Es que verán, estoy algo presionada porque yo pienso en el capitulo, lo escribo y público en un solo día :S es algo muy duro y difícil. Por lo tanto he decidido que me voy a dar unos días para pensar bien como quiero que tome camino mi historia, el desarrollo de los capítulos y todo eso, porque ya tengo las ideas de la historia, solo que están desordenadas en mi cabeza, solo debo hilar bien todo.

Creo que será lo mejor para todos ya que así les daré una historia más padre y elaborada. Les prometo que no demorare mucho ;)

-Elizabeth Bennet D.-


	5. Chapter 4

**_Primero que nada muchísimas gracias a todos mis lectores fieles que me comprendieron, apoyaron y esperaron para continuar esta historia. Para todos ustedes va dedicado este capítulo c: _**_Espero que estos días de meditación hayan hecho frutos y sea de su agrado este capítulo (muchos OMS, creo que ya fue hora de volver) tal vez ya no verán como siempre 1 capítulo al día, pero si verán 1 o 2 a la semana =D Bueno ahora sin más preámbulos, el capítulo 4 de Together Forever: Renacer._

* * *

><p><span>Los personajes de la siguiente historia no son de mi propiedad, es de la legendaria Stephanie Mayer la historia si es mía, basada en un giro alternativo de la historia "Luna Nueva".<span>

**Together Forever: ****Renacer**** Cap. IV**

**Edward POV**

Estamos apunto de tomar un avión rumbo a un pequeño pueblo de Inglaterra. Hibamos sentados en parejas en asientos de primera clase: Esme-Carlisle, Alice-Jasper, Rosalie-Emmet y Bella y yo. La puse en una pequeña sillita para bebe rosada que la maniatica de Alice había comprado. Todo esto era tan extraño... llevaba a MI novia en un asiento para bebé...

-¿Puedo ayudarle señor?- _"Enserio que te puedo ayudar en lo que quieras..."_ pensó una azafata de cabello "Rubio" (se le notaban sus raízes marron) y con los senos mas falsos que he visto, yo hubiera demandado al cirujano.

**-**No gracias, nos encontramos perfectamente.- _"Vamos sigue hablando no seas timido..."_

**-**¿Es su hermanita?-

**-**Si...- _"Fiuuu"_ ¡Diablos debí haber dicho que era casado!

**-**¡Es muy linda!**- **dijo falsamente. Se acercó un poco a Bella y empezó a hacerle "cariñitos" pero la verdad parecía una retrasada mental. Cuando de pronto, Bella devolvió TODO lo que le habíamos dado esta mañana en su horrible pecho, vi un flash, volteé y vi a mi familia partiendoce de la risa y a Alice con una camara en la mano.

**-**¡Iuuu!**- **exclamo la azafata horrorizada _"¡Mocoza tonta!__"_

Con razón Alice había alimentado a Bella en exceso esta mañana...

* * *

><p>Los días pasaban y la casa Cullen era la cosa más rara que había visto en décadas. Emmet corría de un lado para otro con un pañal sucio en su cara gritando –¡Quítenmelo, quítenmelo!-, pero nadie le hacía caso, Rosalie y Esme (Si, escucharon bien) peleaban para saber a quién le tocaba bañar a Bella, Alice solo estaba pegada como un chicle al computador peleando contra otra compradora virtual tan loca como ella por el ultimo diseño exclusivo de un vestido rosa y ridículo para bebé <em><strong>*(NA:LINK EN MI PERFIL)***_ –¡No me ganaras esta subasta maldita bastarda!- gritaba, casi destruyendo el mouse por la fuerza que aplicaba contra él, Carlisle intentaba calmar a todos pero a él tampoco le prestaban atención, Jasper estaba en una esquina en posición fetal con el pulgar en su boca, torturado por tantas emociones tan fuertes. Yo solo intentaba calmar a Bella en mis brazos que lloraba histéricamente asustada por tanto barullo.

-¡Haber esto es suficiente!- gritó Carlisle. Todos lo miraron perplejo, por que casi nunca alzaba la voz, solo en situaciones extremas como esta.

-¡Sí!- gritó Alice, todos la miramos como loca. –Gané…- susurró encogiéndose de hombros, todos bufamos, luego escuchamos un ruido como de 2 autos colisionando, volteamos y vimos a Emmet en el suelo, la pared destrozada, al parecer había chocado contra ella y todavía tenía ese pañal en la cara. Tonto…

-Rosalie, ¿permitirías a Esme esta vez bañar a Bella? Tú podrás darle su cena, ahora ve a quitarle ese pañal a tu esposo- Rosalie bufó molesta y se fue a ayudar a Emmet.

-Alice, ve tu también a ayudar al tuyo- Alice se acercó a Jasper que ya parecía un poco más tranquilo. –Vamos cariño…-

-Edward… tu tampoco enloquezcas- Esme tomó a Bella quien ya había parado de llorar y se encamino al baño.

-Yo iré a mi despacho- Se froto sus sienes "Dios dame fuerzas" pensó.

**….**

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses y los meses en años. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mi dulce Bella ya tenía 4 años. Ahora la estaba viendo dormir en su habitación. Tenía el cabello más largo, le llegaba a los hombros, obvio ya podía caminar pero tropezaba mucho (típico de Bella), tenía una cara redonda e infantil y unas mejillas tersas y sonrosadas. En todas las etapas era… perfecta. Se empezó a remover inquieta con su seño fruncido, por lo que supe que tenía una pesadilla, todo se confirmó cuando despertó sobresaltada como un resorte.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunté preocupado. Ella asintió despacio todavía con el seño fruncido.

-Buenos días- dije alegre.

-Buenos días Eddy- dijo abrazándome fuerte, para después sonrojarse.

-¿Eddy?- dije extrañado.

-Emmy dijo que te gustaba que te dijera así- Emmet sisé enojado, solo escuche una risotada por respuesta. Bella era muy lista, pasaba todo el día leyendo libros, aunque fueran infantiles. Alice llegó como un tornado a la habitación.

-¡A levantarse Bells!- dijo dando saltitos.

-Hola Allie- bostezó Bella.

-Vamos tenemos un gran día por delante- le mostro el vestido que se pondría hoy.

-¡No quiero!- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¡¿Por qué no?- dijo Alice indignada.

-Emm dice que paresco un pastel y que me iban a comer- Emmet rió y Alice bajo como bólido a la sala y pude escuchar dos golpes. –¡Auch! Rose, bebé, ¿También tú?- Alice subió de nuevo.

-Sin peros Bells, te pondrás el vestido que tu hermana Allie escogió con amor para ti-

-¡No!-

-Bella…- le susurré -¿Podrías ponerte por favor el vestido que escogió la loca de Alice? Tú te ves hermosa con lo que sea que traigas puesto. Por favor, ¿Por mi?- Bella se sonrojó como tomate y clavó su vista en el suelo para después asentir suavemente. Alice me vio con una sonrisa que daba miedo.

-¡Yeih!- saltó Alice tomando a Bella en brazos para prepararle su baño.

Baje a la sala donde encontré a Emmet y Jasper jugando un video juego de luchas.

-Eres un abusón de niñitas Ed.- acusó Emmet sin quitar la vista del televisor. Yo lo mire confundida.

-Hasta de niña deslumbras a la pobre, Oye Rosalie, ¿no crees que deberías ponerte algo encima?- dijo Jasper, yo reí. Rosalie estaba en la cocina ayudando a Esme a hacer el desayuno de Bella, completamente vestida. Pero su trampa al parecer funcionó.

-¡¿Qué?-volteó Emmet esperando a ver a Rosalie como Dios la trajo al mundo. Jasper le dio unos golpes más en el juego para después salir victorioso. -¡Si!- Emmet rompió su control.

-¡Hijo de tu grandísima…-

-¡Emmet esa boca!- le reprendió Esme desde la cocina. Yo solo negué y subí a la habitación de Bella. Toque la puerta y se escucharon dos "adelante" y me abrieron. Bella parecía un pequeño ángel con su vestidito rosa de lunares _***(N/A: LINK EN MI PERFIL)***_, peinada con media cola de caballo con un moño también rosado.

-Bella te ves muy linda- le dije extendiendo mi mano para bajar juntos la escalera. No quería que pasara lo de la última vez…

-Gracias- dijo Bella roja como un semáforo tomando mi mano. Bajamos a la cocina donde todos la esperaban.

-¡Belly Bells!- saludó Emmet extendiendo sus brazos.

-¡Emmy Emm!- Bella corrió hacia él. Genial, ahora sentía celos de mi hermano y por una pequeña de cuatro años. Jasper me miró y enarcó una ceja, yo me limite a ignorarlo.

-Buenos días Bella- dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa tímida. Era sorprende, al parecer lo que se necesitaba era un bebé para que Rosalie fuera… normal. Yo podía leer en sus pensamientos que siempre había querido ser madre y aunque ella odiara a la Bella de 17 años, el encanto que tenía de pequeña la emocionaba y ahora la consideraba como una hermana pequeña, aunque nunca quisiera admitirlo.

-Hola Bella- saludó Carlisle.

-Hola papi- No es que el sueño de Carlisle siempre haya sido ser padre, pero cada vez que Bella le decía así se le marcaba una sonrisa involuntaria, ya que le gustaba la experiencia que estaba viviendo y por supuesto le encantaba ver a Esme tan feliz.

-Buenos días- dijo tímidamente Jasper.

-Hola…- susurro Bella intimidada. Jasper temía mucho acercarse a Bella, no quería dañarla, así que su relación era un tanto incomoda.

-¿Cómo amaneció la Bella durmiente?- preguntó Esme dándole su plato de hotcakes, tocino y fruta.

-¡Bien mami!- A Esme se le iluminaban los ojos cada vez que le decía así. Ella ya consideraba que Bella era su hija, pero ahora que la criaba todo era distinto, su lazo ahora era más fuerte. Bella sabía que éramos vampiros, la criamos con eso, así que no se asustó ya que no sabía esos mitos humanos. También sabía que no éramos su verdadera familia, le dijimos que la adoptamos cuando era un bebé, le diríamos de su otra vida cuando ella fuera un poco más mayor.

-Vamos que debemos comprar tus útiles escolares- dijo Alice emocionada. Bella iniciaría el primer grado de preescolar en una semana, estaba emocionada pero a la vez asustada, Yo estaba feliz y triste a la vez. Feliz porque sabía que cada vez estaba más cerca de volver con Bella, triste por no poder estar tanto tiempo con ella.

"Podemos ir a la tienda de Hello Kitty, ¡ahí tienen cosas fantásticas! Debemos comprar mochilas, cajitas, colores…"

-Alice…- le pedí. Me atareaban sus pensamientos

-De acuerdo, Esme, Rose, Bella, vamos-

Bella se levantó y las siguió, Bella le extendió su mano a Rosalie quien sonriente se la tomó y así se dirigieron a la salida.

…**..**

**Alice POV**

-¿Nos vamos en tu coche Rose?- pregunte.

-Claro- Me subí en la parte trasera con Bella mientras Esme iba como copiloto. Me quede observando a Bella. La verdad me alegraba mucho que Bella hubiera vuelto. Toda la vida de nuestra casa se apagó cuando sucedió ese horrible accidente, en especial con Edward, fue devastador verlo de esa forma y Bella, al haber vuelto solo demostraba que ellos debían estar juntos. También sufrí mucho por mi Jasper, el se sentía tan culpable, bueno todavía, no se podía acercar a ella le aterraba de sobre manera aunque yo le asegurara que nada pasaría y eso me entristecía. Bella era mi hermana, no podía esperar para ya tenerla de vuelta.

Nos estacionamos en el centro comercial y pasamos primero por unas cuantas tiendas de ropa. Rosalie se regodeaba de felicidad al ver como los muchachos no nos quitaban la vista de encima, a mi me hacía mucha gracia, ni le llegaban a los talones a mi Jazz. Pasamos en un Mac Donald´s donde Bella pidio una cajita feliz.

Llegamos a la tienda de Hello Kitty , Bella saltaba de un lugar a otro viendo peluches y cuadernos, yo elejía que cosas lindas llevaria a la escuela_***(N/A: LINK EN MI PERFIL)***_ cuando de pronto me golpeo una visión. Sonreí.

_Al parecer el primer día de clases de Bella sería interesante… me pregunto que hará Edward cuando se entere._

_**Actualizado Sabado 30 de Julio del 2011**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Lose algo corto pero es porque quiero que el proximo tenga mas contenido ;)<br>_

Waa! ¿Les gustó? Mmmm ¿qué visión habrá tenido Alice? ¡Deberán leer el próximo capítulo para averiguarlo! les daré el próximo capítulo pronto ^^ _**SI SE PREGUNTAN PORQUE NO HAY MUCHO ACERCA DE BELLA BEBÉ ES PORQUE HABRAN MUCHAS AVENTURAS DE BELLA NIÑA**_. Bueno ya saben comenten, pueden darme felicitaciones, ideas o críticas, no importa :P

Elizabeth Bennet D.


	6. Chapter 5

Lo sé, lose , me ausente mucho tiempo, ¡No me maten! Pero estoy de vacaciones y es difícil despegar mi flojo trasero de mi cama XD. Espero que estén complacidas con el capítulo de hoy. ¿Recuerdan las sugerencias que me dieron para la infancia de Bella? Bien, iré poniéndolas. El capítulo de hoy va dedicado a:

_**Andrea**_

Bueno, no tiene una cuenta oficial en fanfiction así que no pude comunicarme con ella :/ Andreita, si estás leyendo te dedico este capítulo con todo mi afecto y aquí veras tu idea cobrar vida según mi perspectiva ;)

* * *

><p><span>Los personajes de la siguiente historia no son de mi propiedad, es de la legendaria Stephanie Mayer la historia si es mía, basada en un giro alternativo de la historia "Luna Nueva".<span>

**Together Forever: Renacer Cap. V**

**Bella POV**

-¡Apresúrate Bella!- ¿Quién me está llamando? Volteé y vi a un niñito, se veía más chiquitito que yo, y eso que Emm dice que soy una pulga. Era morenito y de un cabello y ojos negros muy lindos. ¿Quién era él?

-¡Espérame Jake!- ¿Cómo sabia su nombre? No le di mucha importancia, el niño corrió hacia mí riendo y me tomó la mano. –Vamos- me sonrió y yo le devolví su sonrisa, era muy contagiosa.

Estaba otra vez en ese pueblo alienígena, pero no llovía esta vez. Parece que la tormenta ya había terminado y la lluvia había dejado charcos por todo el suelo. "Jake" y yo chapoteábamos en ellos riendo, salpicando todo, hasta que me tropecé con algo y caí en un charco… de lodo, Si Allie me hubiera visto me hubiera dando un buen regaño, tenía una locura con mi ropa. Jacob me vio en el suelo por unos segundos, embarrada de barro y se empezó a reír de mi. Sentí mi cara arder ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a burlarse de mí? Por eso Emm me decía "TinkerBells" porque siempre me ponía roja cuando me enojaba o bueno, todo el tiempo, como campanita. Recordé el consejo que me dio: "Belly, si alguien te hace algo, regrésaselo el triple de fuerte". Agarre un puñado de lodo y se lo avente en toda su cara. La imagen era muy graciosa así que empecé a reír como loca hasta que sentí lodo en mi cabello y así empezó una guerra de lodo.

Después de acabar todos cafés por el barro llegamos a una casa. Afuera estaban dos señores: un uniformado con bigote y otro moreno y bajo parecido a Jake.

-Jacob, Bella ¿Qué les paso?- me dijo el señor del uniforme. Yo me quede mirando el suelo.

-Lo siento papi- ¿Desde cuándo él es mi papa? El señor me sonrió y me tomo en sus brazos como lo hacía mami Esme. –Vamos a darte un baño- sin poder evitarlo le di un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

><p>-Bella, Bella, cariño… es tu primer día de clases levántate- era la voz de mami Esme. Abrí mis ojos y estaba en mi cuarto otra vez. Había sido otro sueño. Siempre soñaba con lluvia, ese pueblo alienígeno donde todo es verde, también con ese uniformado y ese niño. No lo sé porque, pero no le digo a nadie, porque me tomarían por loca.<p>

- Ven Bells, debes arreglarte correctamente para ir a la escuela, debes opacar a las demás chicas- dijo Allie cargándome, no quería otro feo vestido.

-No vestido Allie-

-Hazle caso Alice, va al preescolar, no a una pasarela- Allie me miro con cara de asesina y yo le saque la lengua. Me llevo al baño y me ayudo a ponerme shampoo, vestirme y secarme.

- Bella, te ves muy linda- _**(*N/A: LINK EN MI PERFIL*)**_ Rosalie era tan linda. Por dentro y por fuera. Era como un ángel, no era muy habladora conmigo, pero siempre me ayudaba cuando lo necesitaba.

-Gracias- ya había mejorado mi habla, me molestaba no hablar bien, así que me dedique todo este tiempo a mejorar, no quería que los otros niños se burlaran de mi._***(N/A: DECIDI ELIMINAR EL MAL HABLA DE BELLA, YA QUE PREFERÍ QUE FUERA UN POCO MAS AVANZADA PARA SU EDAD, PROXIMAMENTE EDITARE EL CAPITULO PASADO)* **_Mis hermanos decían que era muy lista, pero que tal vez no hablaba bien porque no estaba acostumbrada a hablar mucho.

- Vamos, Esme te ha preparado el desayuno- Allie me dio su mano y yo la tome. No me dejaban bajar la escalera sola desde que me caí una vez. Entre en la cocina y todos estaban ahí como siempre. Papa Carlisle, mami Esme, Emm, Jazz, Allie y Rose que venían conmigo y… Edward. Siempre me ponía torpe cuando estaba cerca de él y sentía algo rarito que no sabía que era. Sentía que tenía miles de maripositas en mi estomago.

Yo sabía que ellos no eran mis verdaderos papis y hermanos, ¡pero yo aun así los quería muchísimo! Y también sabía que eran vampiros, pero no son feos y malos como dicen todos, ellos son las mejores personas del mundo.

- Buenos días cielo- Mami Esme me beso mi cabeza como siempre.

-¡Buenos días mami!- Mami Esme me sirvió un plato con huevos y tocino, una manzana, y un jugo de naranja.

-Ompaloompa- yo me quede mirando feo a Emmet.

-¡Vamos, no te enojes TinkerBells- me despeino el cabello y Rose lo golpeo.

-¡La acaban de peinar idiota!-

-Lo siento nena-

-Hola Bella- susurró Jazz.

-Hola Jazz- le sonreí.

-Buenos días Bella-

-Buenos días papi- Papa me dio una de sus sonrisas radiantes y se sentó a mi lado para leer el periódico.

-Buenos días princesa Bella- me saludo Edward. Cuando jugábamos todos, yo era la princesa, las reinas eran Esme, Rose y Allie, Carlisle era el Rey y Edward era mi príncipe que me defendía del malvado ogro Emmet. Jasper le gustaba más vernos, no sé por qué razón nunca quería jugar conmigo…

-Príncipe Edward- le hice una reverencia.

-¿Me concedería la bella princesa un abrazo?-

-Con todo gusto caballero- y así me abrazo mientras me sentía rojita.

-¡Ha!- se burló Emmet. Y esta vez fue el turno de Edward de golpearlo.

-Mier…-

-Emmet cuida tu lengua- le reprendió papa sin despegar la vista del periódico.

-Si, si-

Termine de desayunar y Allie me dio la mochila con mis nuevo útiles de Hello Kitty, Estaba muy nerviosa ¿Y si no le agradaba a los otros niños o a mis maestros?

-¡Suerte Bella!- me dio un beso en la mejilla Allie. Mama Esme me paso una lonchería y un termo.

-Cuídate mucho Bella, pórtate bien- me abrazó con sus ojos cristalinos y también me dio un beso.

-Belly Bells cuídate mucho- Emmet me dio tantas vueltas que casi me hace devolver todo mi desayuno.

-Cuídate bella, aprende mucho y diviértete- me dijo papa dándome un abrazo.

-Suerte Bella- Rose me abrazó.

-Adiós Bella- me dijo Jasper al otro lado de la habitación.

- Vámonos Bella- Esta vez me iría en el coche de Edward. Entré en el auto y escuche un grito de Emm -¡"No dejes que ningún niño se te acerque!"- Edward rió y acelero camino a la escuela.

**Edward POV**

-¿Vas a bajar conmigo verdad?- preguntó asustada Bella. Todo este tiempo que la he visto crecer a sido fascinante. Conserva muchos rasgos que tenía la antigua Bella, siempre tan tímida, poco habladora y una fanática de la lectura, también odiaba esos vestidos que le obligaba poner Alice, decían que le picaban mucho, además que Emmet siempre le hacía burla.

-Claro, te acompañare a tu salón de clases- vi como asentía nerviosamente y se mordía su labio (otro gesto típico de Bella).

-Tranquila Bella, todo estará bien- le di la sonrisa más tranquilizadora que pude. Se me quedo viendo sin parpadear y vi como sus mejillas se coloreaban.

Bella sentía algo por mí, eso me alegrababa demasiado aunque era un poco raro, además que podía ser solo una etapa, Bella aun es una niña y los niños siempre sienten una predilección por un miembro de la casa.

La despedida de Bella había sido algo emotiva. Eso me preocupaba un poco. Parece que los demás olvidaban a la vieja Bella, todo estaba cambiando bastante. Procuraba no preocuparme mucho y confiar que cuando creciera, todo volviera a ser como antes. Pero, ¿Si Bella me odiaba o se asustaba? Al saber que un vampiro la había matado, tal vez salía corriendo despavorida. O ¿Si se enamoraba de alguien más? No, eso es imposible, debía tener fe en que volvería todo a la normalidad, Bella me lo había prometido antes de volver.

Corté mi hilo de pensamientos cuando divisé la escuela preescolar de Londres a lo lejos. Estacione el carro en el aparcamiento y salí para abrirle la puerta a Bella. Vimos muchos niños entrando y ella rápidamente tomó mi mano. Nos dirigimos a la entrada donde había una maestra recibiendo a los niños y padres.

-Buenos días- dije educadamente.

-Buenos…- la profesora se me quedo viendo embobada. _"Vaya vaya! ¿ Qué tenemos aquí"_ pensó para luego darme una sonrisa "seductora". ¡¿Qué rayos? Esta mujer debía tener unos 45 años aunque bueno, soy mucho mayor…

-Buenos días…- susurró Bella. La profesora se agachó a su altura.

-¡Hola linda!- dijo con falso entusiasmo. -¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Bella…-

-Un lindo nombre para una niña tan linda- -¿Usted que es de ella?-

-Soy su hermano, mis padres tienen asuntos que atender así que no pudieron presentarse-

-Tranquilo, no hay problema- _"No, claro que no hay problema, si quieres podemos tener una charla privada en mi despacho, ¡Gracias a Dios que sus padres estaban ocupados y haya venido!"_ ¡¿Cómo esta mujer daba clases a niños de preescolar?

-Bien, llevara a Bella con sus compañeros- Bella se abrazó más a mí. Me puse a su altura.

-Todo va estar bien ¿sí? Si me necesitas yo siempre estaré para ti, si pasa algo, vendré rápido a buscarte- Bella asintió despacio con los ojos cristalinos.

-Te quiero Edward- Bella se abrazo muy fuerte a mí y yo le correspondí rápidamente.

-Yo también te quiero mucho, no lo dudes- si supiera cuanto la quería…

La profesora pervertida tomó su mano para dirigirla con los otros niños, no sin antes guiñarme un ojo…

**Bella POV**

La maestra me dirigió a una fila donde había más niños de mi edad. Me formó detrás de una niña de cabello dorado como Rose y ojos verdes, tenía una cara menudita y estaba muy bien vestida.

-¡Hola!, soy Layla, ¿Quién eres tú?-

-Me… me llamó Bella- dije controlándome extendiéndole mi mano. –mucho gusto- ella estrecho mi mano con ganas y se volteo dando saltitos.

-¡Estoy tan emocionada por entrar a clases!- era muy parecida a Allie, siempre dando saltitos y un poquito chiflada, eso me gustaba, me hacía sentir un poco más en casa. Después de un minuto entramos a un salón donde había varias mesas y en cada mesa había 3 sillitas.

-¡Ven Bella, siéntate conmigo!- me dijo jalándome hacia una mesa.

Al frente había una pizarra y ahí una mujer estaba escribiendo algo.

-Hola niños- dijo alegre.

-Buenos días- corearon todos.

- Para los que no me conocen soy la profesora Lilian Johnson y sere su maestra de segundo año de preescolar- Edward me dijo que estaría en una clase más avanzada porque yo ya sabía leer y también escribía un poco.

-Vaya parece que veo la mismas caras, oh, parece que aquí hay una nueva- dijo mirándome sonriente. La maestra Johnson era muy joven rubia de cabello liso y ojos grises.

-¿Qué tal si pasas al frente y te presentas?- dijo, yo solo asentí asustada. Camine despacio, no quería tropezarme con nada, hasta que llegue al frente. Ver tantos rostros me intimidaba, todos ya se conocían de hace un año menos yo.

-Em… hola, mi nombre es Bella Cullen, bueno Isabella Cullen, pero prefiero Bella… tengo 4 años -_**(*N/A: YO ENTRE A LA ESCUELA A LOS 4 NO SE USTEDES, PERO COMO VEMOS BELLA ES UN CEREBRITO ASI QUE NO JUZGUEN ES MI HISTORIA*) **_No sabía que más decir así que me fui a mi lugar.

-Su compañera Bella fue adelantada un año, espero que todos la hagan sentir como en casa y sean sus amigos-.

-¡Si!- dijeron todos. El día fue pasando y Layla y yo ya eramos amigas. Estaba coloreando en nuestra clase de manualidades cuando sentí que me aventaban algo, mire al suelo y vi unas bolitas de papel, volteé para atrás y vi a un niño regordete, muy grande, parecía de primaria en vez de preescolar y el al parecer me había aventado esas bolitas de papel, me di vuelta y lo ignore. Le prometí a mami Esme que me portaría bien.

-¿Quién es él?- le susurre a Layla. Ella volteo y vio a quien me refería.

-Ahhh, el es Mike Miller, es un tonto, no le hagas caso- y así seguimos coloreando hasta que sonó el timbre y todos los niños corrieron afuera.

-¡Ven Bella, es hora del receso!- me dijo Layla jalándome afuera. Agarre mi loncherita y mi termo y la seguí. Nos sentamos a los pies de un árbol donde daba sombra.

-¿Qué te trajo tu mami?- me preguntó Layla curiosa.

Abrí mi lonchera. –Un sándwich de crema de maní y jalea, unas galletitas y jugo de naranja, ¿Qué comerás tu?-

-¡Layla!- escuche a alguien gritar, y vi como alguien corría hacía nosotros. Era la señorita Johnson.

-Toma tu almuerzo- le dijo tendiéndole una bolsa de cartón.

-Gracias Lily- le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, la maestra le despeino el cabello y se fue.

-Es mi hermana- me explico viendo mi rostro confundido. –Me llamo Layla Johnson, ella Lillian Johnson, pero yo le digo Lily-

-Con razón se parecen tanto- iba a darle un mordisco a mi sándwich cuando de repente no estaba en mis manos. Voltee para atrás y vi que lo tenía es tal Mike.

-¡Oye es mió!- le dije

-Ya no lo es, ahora hasta un lado niñita- me empujó y caí al suelo.

-¡Bella!- corrió Layla a ayudarme, vi como Mike agarrama mi lonchera y se comia mis galletas.

-Devuélvemelas mi mami las hizo para mí- Iba a acercarme pero Mike jaló mi coleta, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

-Oye tu- voltee y vi a un niño con cabello castallo rizado y unos bonitos ojos verdes. -¡Déjala en paz!- y le dio una patada en el estomago.

-¡Mami!- gritó Mike y salió corriendo.

-Bella ¿estas bien?- me preguntó Layla preocupada, yo asentí quitándome las lagrimas.

-¿Te sientes bien?- me pregunto el niño dándome la mano para ayudarme a levantarme. Yo la tomé.

-Si, muchas gracias-

-Soy Erick-

-Soy Bella, muchas gracias por ayudarme con ese niño-

-¿Mike? Es un cobarde, ¿eres nueva?, no te había visto-

-Si, me subieron un grado, voy en segundo-

-Wow, nunca había visto a alguien que la adelantaran de año, yo soy de tercero, soy un niño grande- dijo orgulloso. –Hola Layla-

-Hola Erick- dijo sonriéndole –Hay Bella, te quedaste sin lonche!, yo te compartiré-

-Yo también- dijo Erick.

-No tienen que hacerlo chicos- dije sintiendo que me ponía roja.

-Nada de peros Isabella- dijo Layla fingiendo estar enojada. Así lonche medio sándwich de jamón de Layla y una manzana de Erick y así continuamos las demás clases.

-Bueno chicos, ya me voy, ¡adiós!- se despidió Layla dándonos un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

-Adiós- dijimos los dos.

-¿Ya conocías a Layla?- le pregunté a Erick.

-Sí, su mamá y mi mamá son muy buenas amigas-

-ahh, muchas gracias de nuevo por lo de hoy- le dije

-No fue nada- y me dio un beso en la mejilla, lo voltee a ver sorprendida y estaba mirando el suelo rojito, yo también sentí que me ponía rojita.

* * *

><p>Lo siento por la tardanza, espero que le haiga gustado el capitulo, para arreglar el daño les pongo un adelanto del próximo capitulo.<p>

_Escuche un fuerte golpe, vi a Bella tendida en el suelo y escuche como comenzó a llorar._

_-¡Bella!-_

_-Sangre…-_

_-¡Jasper no!-_

_-¡Diablos, nunca esta Carlisle cuando uno lo necesita!-_

_*Este cap. Tmb fue inspirado en un review*_

Comentarios, sugerencias, críticas…. Pronto también editare un poco el capitulo pasado y agregare algo de Bella bebé


End file.
